The truth is finally out
by evelinafluffy
Summary: This story is about Light coming out to his parents about being gay. And Light is not Kira and never has been. And he tell them he is in love with L.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Death Note or the characters:( But instead own myself;) Okay this story is about Light and L and how Light is coming out to his parents telling them that he is gay and that he loves L. And in this fiction Light is not Kira and never has been. And why? Because it would be more fun if Lights dad didn't know how L is. Light x L dont like then dont read. But if you do then enjoy^v^

* * *

><p><strong>The truth is finally out<strong>

Chapter 1

_"My god i can't take the suspense any longer"_. I was sitting with my mom and my dad. Says was out with some friends so it was only us, and of course L was sitting beside my side. Know you may wonder what i was doing sitting with my parents and my boyfriend. Well you se i thought that maybe i should come out of my closet.. so to speak.. I have yet to come out to them, and know i wish them to know the truth... The whole truth.

So L was here with me to, to say that it was appreciated was understatement. He was holding my hand the whole time under the table. So my father finally decide to spek up. "So" my father started to say. "What do you have to tell us Light?" "Um..." I started to speak. I tried to get courage to speak. But failed miserably. But then i felt L grab harder at my hand. It was a firm hold get gentle at the same time. And it gave me the courage that i had not had. I started to speak out. " Dad, mom please listen to what i have to say to you" they nodded their heads at me. But my father had sent L a dirty look, but L ignored it and just looked at me. "You se i have not been fair to you, and above all to one person..." Mom, dad i am...I-i.. You se i am...Gay." My father was just staring with his mought open and my mom she looked at me with love and understanding. It was quiet and after a while my father started to speak up but what came out was know good. " YOU CAN'T BE GAY!" "I DIDN'T RAISE MY SON THIS WAY!" My mom was about to say something but didn't have a chance to before my father continued with his rage. "I want you out of this house! I never want to see you again!" I wanted to cry but didn't i will not let them see me cry.

"Answer me Light why are you doing this and how with!" "I..I-i am sorry dad that you fill this way but i love a man the same way you love mom. And for how i am in love with. I can only describe that person as the man how knows me..The real me and accepts me for who i am, and love my bad and good sids, he irritates me sometimes, but he can make me smile a real smile that only he can make me do, and everything, may it be small or big things he do gives me so much happiness. And the scariest part is that everything he does can either make me or break me i am bound to him with body, heart and soul..And that person is Ryuzaki."

I said while looking at L how had a small smile on his face and a look of wonderment in his eyes of the word's i spoke. My mother was trying to hold back her tears. My dad only got angrier though.. "WHAT! Of all people in this world you choose this one!" "Dad please try to- "TO WHAT UNDERSTAND!? NO I WILL NOT!" I was close to tears know. "YOU ARE A DI-..." WILL YOU SHUT UP" L was shouting at my dad how know he was in shock... Hell i was shocked. L was staring my father down. Then L took a deep breath and spoke up once again. " Know that i have your attention i will tell you something" he took a deep breath and continued to talk. "I will tell you that you dont have no ide how your son has suffered to live up to your expectations of being perfect. I have seen him try to be something he neither is or want to be. And know when he's being honest with you, then you turn him away! I think that Light is very brave to tell you the truth and you want to force him back in the closet! I love Light and that's one thing that will never change.

" I may not be perfect enough for him in your eyes and...In my own" I sarted to protest but L stopt me with a look with his eye's. " I know i don't derserv Light in your eye's..But! Light has shown me that he loves me and i have done the same for him!Know let me ask you this, what is worse to you that Light loves a man and that loves him back, or him marrying a girl that he does not love, and that he is always trying to be somebody that he definitely is not! Know tell me which of these do you want for your son?!" My dad was watching L with a mouth open in shock¨and didn't know what to say in response, my dad for one's was in shock.

...

**TBC**

****okay 1 chapter done i know what a cliffhanger..Oh you how have read my keep on dancing birthday boy might wonder why i start writing something else and if i have abandoned that story. To answer that question i will say i have not abandoned it and will continue to write to that story so don't worry:) And please rew if you want or wish^m^  
>Hugs to you all;)<br>****

****evelinafluffy****


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own Death Note or the characters:(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

My father was trying to catch his words, it was silent for a long while. Then L asked again "So which one is it?!" My father taught for a moment then spoke up. "My son is you's confused you dont know what you want!" But you will just give it time!"

I could no longer hold back my anger and rose from my chair in fury "WILL YOU STOP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND!" I was so angry, i was literally seeing red. I can't remember me being so angry at my father. " Know i will tell you this, i love Ryuzaki and i don't think i need another reason for "why" i chose this path as you have put it!"

" Know i may not ever have children or get married as a hetrosexuell couple could...But even if you are a marride hetrosexuell couple dose not mean your happy in that relationship or that you love that person.

" I believe that true love is up to you, and it's the same when it comes to happiness it's all up to you and the person you're with.

" I may not have a perfect relationship...But that's what makes it relationship".

"How wants to have someone that does not work for happiness and instead takes it for granted?"

"You told me that love knows no boundaries and love is always true however between...Yet you say what i feel is wrong, and how dare you say that to me!"

My father looked ashamed while my mother looked proud at me. My father was going to say something but for ones it was my mother that stopped him.

**TBC**

...

**Short chapter i know please dont worry i'll make it extra long in the next chapter^N^**

**Hugs to you all:D**

**evelinafluffy:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own death note or the characters.(However much i want to:() Jay a new chapter up please enjoy:D **  
><strong>evelinafluffy^M^<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

My mom was looking at me and L then turns her head to face my dad " Light i think what you are doing is completely..." we all looked in worry at her or at least i did. " Right what you are saying and doing is very right" I looked shocked at her but she only smiles in return. My father on the outer hand was not so happy about this"WHAT?! You are okay with them being a couple?! That you ONLY son is GAY?!" My mother looked at him seriously " Know you might not now this but i have always known that you were gay Light and it doesn't bother me at all as long as you love ecouter." "Mom i have- WAIT you have always known? How?!" i said she only looked at me as it was obvious. "Ohh Light about three months ago i was going to check on you to see that you where okay. And as i walk into your bead room to see if you were asleep, and you were and as i was putting the covers over you, you said in your sleep" My mom stopped to look at me then continued with telling us. " you said, i love you Ryuzaki"

She finished and i blushed at what she said. " Know Light i will tell you this i was little shocked at your words". "But after i had heard your words i decided that i should go and sleep on what you had just said". "Then i saw that you lamp on your desk was still on and i whent to turn it off..." "Then i saw it..." she stopped and looked close to tears and i was about to ask what she saw but my father was faster and asked instead " What did you see!?" My mother looked her eyes with me and said " I will try to quote this Light" she said looking at me in confirmation i nodded for her to continue she smiled and did this. " I saw a noth with your handwriting and i was a poem and it was beautiful and it went like this..." My mother started to tell us the words of the poem.

"_My love, you know you are my best friend and only true on._

_You know that I'd do anything for you_

_And my love, please let nothing come between us._

_My love for you is forever strong and true. "I wanted to tell you that wherever I am, whatever happens, I'll always think of you, and the time we spent together, as my happiest time. And even the saddest times, I'll still do it all over again, if I had the choice. And no regrets." For I'm in love with you, and I'm not going to start denying myself to it, its the simple pleasure of saying that one's true simply feels. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the the the darkness, and that sometimes hate is inevitable, and that we'are all doomed to it and that there will come a day when all our bodies has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will grace itself upon its ashes, swallow the only body i´'ll ever have, I know this... yet.. I am still in love with you."_

_To Ryuzaki_

_From_

_Light Yagami_

My mother was actually crying. "Ohh Light i understand how you want to hide this from us" My father got so angry that it looked as his head would pop of. " HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! " My mom got angry in return and answered back. "Because look at what happened when our son told us the truth you start yelling at him, it's not hard to understand why he was scared." " You have not even given him a chance."

"Light" she said and looked at me and i answered "Yes mom?" She smiled and said. " I' am so proud of you for having the courage, Not only because you told us the truth, but for also having the courage to love the person that makes you happy" she looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. " Light... Love is in so many forms love to friends, or to ones children and the love to ones family, like your sister, us your parents... But the most difficult, precious and beautiful is the love to one's partner or loved one. "Why you might wonder? Because that's the kind of love that is the most hardest and wonderful.""And it's because what that person do can either make you or break you, and everything be it small or big things can bring you so much incredible happiness".

...

**TBC**

**Jay all done chapter 3 (Fist pumps in the air;) Hope you all enjoy it and it will be more soon i think i will have chapter 4 up on thursday or friday so please have patience with me:) thank you all for reading and see you all soon:D  
>Please rew if you want:)<br>Hugs to you all^v^  
>evelinafluffy;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own Death Note or the beautiful characters like always (sniff ;() New chapter up (woho:D)**

****I bet you didn't expect this, hahaha even i can surprise people when i want, hehehe.  
>Anyway like Always please enjoy. ;)<strong>**

****evelinafluffy:)****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

I was in little bit of shock of my mom's words. I would say it was the first time even my dad was in shock to, so we were all sitting in complete silence until my mom looked at L and spoke to him. "Ryuzaki now i know how my son feels about you so, So know i wonder how do you feel about my son?" My mom asked L. L taught for a moment then spoke up to my parents. " I love your son Mrs. Yagami and Mr. Yagami" then L turned to my father and continued to talk " I really do and it hurts me when i se that the person i loves father only hurt him and dose not listen to him..." "I am tired of seeing Light at the verge of tears and seeing him afraid of showing his feelings in public because he's afraid that somebody that knows you Mr. Yagami will tell you and you'll get angry at him!" L looked at my father and asked "And do you know what Light told me when we where on our way over here?" My father shook his head in no way, and L continued to talk to him.

" He told me that his father would surely understand that he was in love, and would accept it because he knew how it feels to love somebody.." "And i...Believed him, But it was not Light how was in wrong doing it was you!" L said and pointed a finger on my dad. My father had been absolutely quiet all this time then he looked over at my mom then L and finally me. "Huuu..." my dad breath out. " Light i will ask you to let me sleep on this, and i will tell you in the morning." I nodded too tired to argue with him. Then i stood up and making me ready to go home with L, but my father spoke up again. " Light you may stay here over the night if you wish, i mean its late and you must be tired." I taught for a moment, then i decided.

" Dad if i stay so does Ryuzaki." My dad looked gross out for a moment but he saw that i meant business. "Okay he can stay but he can sleep in Sayus room!" I did not accept this and shook my head at hi in a "no" way. " No dad he sleeps with me in my room, either that or i'll go home with Ryuzaki. My father was not pleased at this but agreed. " Okay he can sleep in your room". He said then my father breathed out under his breath " Goodnight". And then he went up to his and mom's bedroom. My mom looked at me and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "Light sweety please have patience with you father he might be a stubborn man, just like you" She said at me and smiled. " But like you to both have that incommon you also have in common that you both know the truth sooner or later, recognize it ". I nodded then she turned her head to face L. "So Ryuzaki i think it would be beast if Light showed you to his and your room for the night" I nodded at her. " Thank you for accepting me and Light". And i saw L bow to her. In all the time we spent together i would never believe L would bow to anybody. "Oh hush know Ryuzaki you make my son happy so i think if any should bow it would be me, but insted i will say thank you for loving my son as much he loves you."

My mom smiled at L and L smiled a small smile back, ant then my mom said goodnight to us and went to my her and my dad's bedroom. I sighed in relief for the day to be over, but then i remembered that tomorrow will be a long day to. Then i felt arms around my waist and sank down in the warmth. "What a long day it has been". L said. "No you dont say" I said in sarcasm. Then i said in seriousness. "Yes it has been very long day indeed". I felt how L laid his head on my shoulder, and then i heard him mumble under his breath. "What was that?" i asked, he was quit for a will before he spoke again. " I said that are youn sure that this is what you want...That i am what you want." I was shocked at his stupidity and went out of his embrace, and turned to face him. " If i didn't know how high IQ you have i would say it was at 50%!" L looked like he was about to argue with me but i was faster and cut him of before he even had a chance. " I would never ever regret you, or not want you!" " No matter what my dad says i will still be with you! Because i love you!.." L smiled and gave me quick kiss on my lips. I felt his smile true his kiss and i smiled back at him "Know that's finished, let's go to bed, because even if you are not tired, i am!" I said he nodded and i led him up to my old room.

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay done :D Before even i thought(<strong>Pat my own back in good job way<strong>), all because i love you guys:)**

**Know tell me do you love me or what...Just kidding you all ;D**

**Like always hugs to you all XD**

**Please like always if you wish please rew:)**

**Next chapter will be on thursday or friday like i had originally planned for this chapter^M^**

**evelinafluffy^v^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like alway****i dont own Death Note or the beautiful characters (sniff ;( even is i wish) Chapter 5 up (woho:D Jay and hurray:)**

**evelinafluffy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

When L and i got to my room i saw that my window was open and i went to close it. As i walk to it. I felt L's presence behind me, When i came to the window. I looked out and saw the night sky and the stars lighting up the dark_. "Night time". _I thought. I felt arms come around my waist and i heard L's voice behind me asking me. "Are you enjoying the night hm..?" I nodded against him. " Yes i am, it was my favorite time of the day when i was a child".L thought for a moment then asked. " Why?". I for a moment thought before i answered him. " I guess its because all day in the light, when i was a child i was forced to be somebody i didn't want to be, and in the dark where nobody could see me i could be however i choose to be." L nodded against me. " Do you still like or enjoy the dark?" I smiled and turned to face him. " No i do not because in truth, i love the dark." L looked confused at my words, and my smile grew bigger.

" Because the dark remind me of you, dark like your hair and your eyes, and your skin in as bright like the stars and moon," It's kinda funny how i was in love with you before i even knew you". L smiled at me and went to close the window, " well if i am like the night then i guess that you are like the light." I looked at him and asked. "How do you mean?" He smiled "Because your skin is warm like the sun, and you eyes glimmer like the water dose in the summer, i mean even tough you name is Light its also written in kanji***** for moon, and you see the moon both in the dark and in the light."

I smiled warmly at him and then i started to yawn, then i went to change my close to pajamas._" I wonder if i still have some of my old stuff left?". _I fumbled around in my closet, then L spoke up. " What are you doing?". I didnt turn to face him instead i continue with looking. " looking for my old pajamas". i simply stated. Then i felt hands grasp my shirt and tickle my body, so that i hade to raise my arms up in laughter. "Hahah" Then my shirt was taken off my body in one go. "HEY!". I yelled at L, and he only smiled and gave me a quick kiss to shut me up.

"Know Light you have never have a shirt on when we are home, and i do not see a reason to change those facts". I growled under my breath and turned away from him, and went to sit on my old bed. L smirked at me and went to pull off his own shirt. I hufft at him and said before he could start anything "funny". " Dont even think about it, it's my parents house and i will not start something here!".L pursed at me with his lips and sat beside me on the bed and before he had a chance to say anything i spoke up, "if you do try anything,then i will make sure you don't get any cake, plus sex for a whole week!" L looked terrified and quickly took off his pants and crawled into the bed, and i did the same, happy with my self for making L listen to me. With a smile on my lips i turned the lamp on my bed sid off. I felt L put his head on my chest and i saw even though it was dark, his eyes close, because the moon was highlighting his face, and after i saw this i whispered to him, "goodnight Ryuzaki". I kissed his forehead and closet my own eyes, and after a while i heard L whisper back to me, "goodnight Light, and dont worry whatever happens tomorrow i will still stay beside you". My smile grew and i pulled L closer to me.

And so the night was upon us and even though it had been a hard and long day, i still in the end knew it really didn't matter what my father thought about our relationship, of cours i still wanted him to accept it, but in the end his felling would not change mine and it really was mine and L's that counted, with that i could finally sleep in peace.

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry short i know i wanted it up as soon as possible for you guys so that's why:) the next one will be longer i promise XD<strong>

**Jay done;D I know it got pretty sapy in the end of this chapter, but hey sometimes sapy is good :)So will Light's father accept him and L or not? Well we have to wait and see(even i have to i really haven't decided on that yet:D)**

**Like always hugs and please rew if you want;)**

**Ooh and next chapter will be up on tuesday or wednesday^m^ **

**kanji* is it this? i dont rembere? But you get my point ^_^**

**evelinafluffy^v^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like always****i dont own Death Note or the amazing characters^-^ P.S. So now i will change the point off view to Soichiro's, aka Light's father, so you guys will get an inside on Soichiro's feelings on all of this. Love you guys:)**

**evelinafluffy;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Soichiro**. **P.O.V**

_"How can this be happening?!"_I thought as i was walking back and forward in my bedroom. _"How can my perfect and only son be gay!?"_ My thoughts was just pacing back and forward as i thought about to night's events. So because i was too caught up in my thoughts, i didn't hear the bedroom door be pulled opened. As my wife came thru the door, and as she laid her eyes on me she called out to me and said. Soichiro darling please calm down and listen to me!" I stopped my pacing and looked at my wife.

" Okay i am calm!" "Know will you tell me how you can be so calm about all of this!" She looked at me and spoke. "Because it's our son and we promise that we would always love and stand by our son no matter what!" " And just because he is gay doesn't mean he is another person!"I looked at her and sighed. "Sachiko, i can learn accept my son gay, but with the likes like him!" Sachiko looked at me then she got angry. "So you are making our son miserable because you don't like his boyfriend!""I wouldn't put it that way!" I rotate back. "What are i am going to be to him if he has a person like that!"

Sachiko's anger was calmed down for a moment then she spoke up again. "You are worried he won't need you anymore.." I was quite for a moment after a while i spoke up, my voice was barely a whisper. "I was always his hero..."And if i accept that he is in a relationship, then i must accept that he doesn't need me anymore, that he is grown up...then i will feel like he can be on his own, with out me."It was quiet for awhile, then Sachiko walked to me and took my hands. "Soichiro you don't have to be a hero, you just have to be there, he doesn't need to know you're perfect, he needs to know you care for him."Be a father, not a hero, that's all he needs from you" "He will always have a hero for he'll always, have you."

I was staring in wonderment at her. "You really think so." She smiled and put a hand on my cheek. "I know so, now go and talk to him." I turned from her and started walk to my son's room, but then i stopped and spoke to Sachiko, with out turning to look at her."what am i going to say to him, how will he ever forgive me...?" "Just tell him that you love him, however he choose to be with, and he will forgive you because you are will always be a hero and father to him, and he will always need you." After that i left and went to Light's room. Where i know Light is sleeping...No where they are sleeping_. "_Sigh" _"No matter what he doesn't need to know you're perfect, he needs to know you care for him. I don't have to be a hero,all he needs from me is to understand him and be a real father to him."_

As i was upon Lights bedroom, i wonder if i should knock. Then after a moment i decided to just enter the room, and i saw Light and Ryuzaki was laying together. Ryuzaki was laying on Light's chest, and Light was holding Ryuzaki in a firm, yet in another way was he holding him in a loving way. I was staring at them how they were holding each other so lovingly way. I close the door softly behind me when i had don this, then i decided to line on the bedroom's door. Then i stood there a way before i decide to walk away, but something else stopt me, a voice stopt me. "Muh... Ryuzaki i love you..." Then after awhile i heard. "Light i love you...so dont w-w..orry.. I was frozen even in there dreams they say that they love ecouter i started to remember the poem Light has wrote to Ryuzaki and how Sakihiro had found it a read it up for them all. "Let me se it went like this." and my memory sparkt on and i remember the words.

"_My love, you know you are my best friend and only true on._

_You know that I'd do anything for you_

_And my love, please let nothing come between us._

_My love for you is forever strong and true. "I wanted to tell you that wherever I am, whatever happens, I'll always think of you, and the time we spent together, as my happiest time. And even the saddest times, I'll still do it all over again, if I had the choice. And no regrets." For I'm in love with you, and I'm not going to start denying myself to it, its the simple pleasure of saying that one's true simply feels. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the the the darkness, and that sometimes hate is inevitable, and that we'are all doomed to it and that there will come a day when all our bodies has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will grace itself upon its ashes, swallow the only body i´'ll ever have, I know this... yet.. I am still in love with you."_

I still remember Light's words:

_" I may not have a perfect relationship...But that's what makes it relationship". How wants to have someone that does not work for happiness and instead takes it for granted?" "You told me that love knows no boundaries and love is always true however between...Yet you say what i feel is wrong, and how dare you say that to me!" _

I to remember Ryuzaki's words:

_"I will tell you that you dont have no ide how your son has suffered to live up to your expectations of being perfect. I have seen him try to be something he neither is or want to be. And know when he's being honest with you, then you turn him away! I think that Light is very brave to tell you the truth and you want to force him back in the closet! I love Light and that's one thing that will never change!"_

I also remember Ryuzaki's words to me:

_"Light has shown me that he loves me and i have done the same for him!Know let me ask you this, what is worse to you that Light loves a man and that loves him back, or him marrying a girl that he does not love, and that he is always trying to be somebody that he definitely is not! Know tell me which of these do you want for your son?!"_

Even my own wife:"

_"I' am so proud of you, Light for having the courage, Not only because you told us the truth, but for also having the courage to love the person that makes you happy" " Light... Love come's in so many forms love to friends, or to ones children and the love to ones family, like your sister, us your parents... But the most difficult, precious and most beautiful is the love to one's loved one. "Why you might wonder? Because that's the kind of love that is the most hardest and wonderful.""And it's because what that person do can either make you or break you, and everything be it small or big things can bring you so much incredible happiness". _

Ryuzaki's words again:

_" I love your son Mrs. Yagami and Mr. Yagami" " I really do, and it hurts me when i se that the person i loves father only hurt him and dose not listen to him..." "I am tired of seeing Light at the verge of tears and seeing him afraid of showing his feelings in public because he's afraid that somebody that knows you Mr. Yagami will tell you and you'll get angry at him!" "And do you know what Light told me when we where on our way over here?" " He told me that his father would surely understand that he was in love, and would accept it because he knew how it feels to love somebody.." "And i believed him, But it was not Light how was in wrong doing it was you!"_

...I remember it all and now i understand what a fool i have been. "Damn!" i thought. I understand you know Light how much you love each other and i am so sorry for all the ting's i have said, i con only hope that you will have it in you to forgive me. Ater that i went to my own bed and when i came into my bedroom and walked over to my bed and pulls of all my clothes and then layde beside my wife. She pulled an arm around me and said tiredly. "Did you talk to Light?" "No i didnt i will talk to him in morning" she nood and pulled me closer and then she fell asleep. And i fool with her, but before that i thought about the words Light told me eral before. _"You told me that love knows no boundaries and love is always true however between..." _Yes love is in between howerebetween, after that i fell asleep with those thoughts on my mind.

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay done;D<strong>

**I am happy to say that it was longer chapter^v^**

**For you how has review to this i say thank you3 Love you all guys**

**Next chapter i don't know when it will be up because i will be busy with school for the next couple of days so please be patient with me:) Hugs to you all:D**

**Like always hugs and please review if you want;)**

**evelinafluffy^v^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys:) So i know that i have not been updating in long time...I'm sorry^-^ But i have been very sick so that's why. But here comes a new chapter jay:D **

**And like always i don't own Death Note or the characters.(But i wish still i did though:)**

**So we are going back to Light's point of view^v^**

**So please enjoy and let it go! (Sorry i have just seen Frozen for the 200 time;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Light's P.O.V**

I was dreaming that L was eating a huge chocolate, and i was trying to stop him...It was a big mistake for a lunge at me and jumped on me and tried to...Lick me... _WHAT FUCK! _I woke up and jumped of the bed. What the heck was that for kind of dream! I felt something wet on my arm, and i looked at it and saw drool. _"WTF". "How did this!"_ I looked around my old bedroom and saw the guilty one lying on the bed. _"L you son of b-". _

My thoughts was interrupted by a yawn."Ahh ahh". L had woken up and was sitting up and looked around the bedroom, until his eyes fall on me and he smiled. "_Damn why does he have to be so cute when he yawn and smiled like that!"_. My anger was washed away...For now. L looked at me and then he tilted his head and started to talk to me. "Good morning Light". L smiled at me and i smiled back and went to sit beside him on the bed.

"Good morning L-Ryuzaki". Damn i still must remember that i should say Ryuzaki and not L when we are not at home. L seem not to care for about it. "Light what is for breakfast?" "Do your mom have cake or something sweet to eat?" I was staring at him then started to laugh at him of course that would be the first thing L ask me.

" I do not no if my mom has that but, don't worry i think she can make you something sweet if you ask her. L looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered. " well i think i will do just that". And L went of the bed and was starting to dress him self, i was just staring at him and asked him. "where are you going?"

L turned around and facede me and simply said. "Going to wake your mom and ask her to make me something sweet to eat". I was staring at him, then when his words had finally reached my brain, i said. "WHAT! You can't just waltzed in there room and say i want something sweet to eat!" L looked at me "Why not?" he asked.

I swear sometimes i just cant believe that he is older that me. "Because my father would probably hate you more that he dose, and my mom would probably not make you anything sweet to eat!" Looked terrified at me. "You are right that would be bad, i mean i cant live without sugar that long".

And with that i feel down on the bed and released a big sigh. " L just wait and you will have your sugar". It was quiet for awhile then L asked. "Light are you still worried about your dad?" I thought for awhile then answered him. "Yes and no, i am in way worried about it..But that's because of you...I want my dad though be fair to you and accept us.

But in way i do not care if he accept it or not because it will not change my feelings for you!"

L was listing to me the after i had finished talking, it then was quiet for awhile, then i felt pressure on the bed and L had climbed on me and was facing me. I must say i was quite shocked by his action and not that he was laying on me, no because it was nothing sexulle about it. "Light as long as you accept you! Then it really doesn't matter if your father does not accept it. And you are right, fellings doesn't change because somebody choose them to, if they do then they are very weak".

"I know that we both love each other equally". I smiled at him and L smiled back.

"You Know what?" L was still smiling as he answered me. "No what?" I lifted my hand and put it on his cheek, and pulled down L face so our mouths was only a breath away. And i whispered to him. "I love you". L's smile grew bigger and reply back to me. "I love you to" And after that i pulled A down on so our mouths could press against each other. We were kissing each other. It was a sweet moment until we heard a big cough.

"UHHM!"We both stopped kissing and turned around to face the intruder and it was none other than my father. L didn't move him self of me, and i could not understand why not, but then i looked down at my self and saw that i was naked! And i pulled L harder to me, so he could cover me with him self.

My father didn't move to us, which i appreciate. My father simply said. "Please come down so we can talk". Then he left both L and myself looked at ecouter, then started to hurry to dress. I wonder what's going to happen?

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Done yes!;D Short but still a new chapter:)<strong>

**I am still sick so i don't know when i will update:(, but it will be soon so don't worry:) Love you guys and please review if you have time:D And if some words are wrong then it's because my translate is shit!**

**Hope you all have a wonderful day with lots of hugs from me^v^**

**evelinafluffy^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! I am back;)! And free from my cold:D!**

**New chapter up for you guys;D And i think there will be 3 more chapters and then it will be finished i am not sure yet...We have to wait and see:)(Yeah me to...hehehe)**

**I dont own Death Note or the characters;((But hey i can a girl can dream;) Please enjoy **

**evelinafluffy:D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Light's P.O.V**

I and L was walking down the stairs, down to the kitchen where both mom and dad were sitting in there chairs.

They were both looking up to acknowledge our presence. We just stood there in silence, nobody was saying anything, I was getting nervous and praying that somebody would say something...Anything!

Finally my father started to speak up to us. "Please Light and Ryuzaki. Please sit down". Both L and i did this. After we were seated, then my father spoke up again. "So..I have decided what i think of your relationship..."

I was getting nervous and afraid of what he was going to say, but i sat quietly waiting for him to continue, and he did. "Light..." My father sigh out. "I have decided even if you do not wish for it, you have my blessings".

I was in complete shock_."He accepted us?" _I looked at my mother for confirmation, she nodded and smiled at me. After it had finally sink in, that my father had accepted me and L, then i could no longer hold in my tears, and i started to cry. L took me in an embrace and petted my hair, for ones i didnt care if i was perfect or not infront of them.

My father went over to me and spoke up to me. "Light i am so sorry for everything... And i hope that one day you can find it in you to forgive me". I looked up at him and saw that he had tears running down his face to, i went out of L's embrace and put my arms around my father in a hug, and he hug me back just as strong.

I whisper to him. "I forgive you dad...Thank you for accepting me for how i am". My father node and release me to look at me and said back. "Light i am so proud of you and thank you for showing an old man that love is never wrong as long as you love ecouter". I smiled back at him and nodded at his words.

Then my father let me completely go and looked at L. "Ryuzaki i want to ask you for forgiveness to, and i hope that you will forgive an fool old man".

L looked at him and raised him self from his chair and went to stand face to face with my father. "Mr. Yagami...I forgive you, why should i not? If Light can forgive you then i can definitely can". My father smiled and nodded at him. After a while i thought about how why he had changed his mind.

"Dad?". He turned from L to face me."Yes Light?". I took a deep breath and asked. "Why did you change your mind about this? I mean i am happy that you did, but why?". He took a deep sigh and then spoke.

"It was first your mom actually,she told me that as long as i was there for you, then i would always be a part of your life...You see i was afraid that if i would accept that you were in relationship...Then i would have to acknowledge that you were all grown up...And didn't need me any more.."

I was staring at him in shock. "Ohh Dad i will always need you no matter what! You are my hero but more importantly you are my father and you will always be that to me even if i live to be 100 years!

My father started to cry again and embrace me, and i did the same for him, then i felt my mom came into the embrace to, and i turned around and saw L standing there and i pulled him into it to, and he didn't protest.

I guess even the great L has his weak moments, and that was just fine by me. I mean i love him because he's bout fragile and strong, just like me...

We all stode that way until a door opende and Sayu walkt in on us all. "Hey guys? Whats going on? And why are you holding a mess guy for Light?". We all blinkt_."Damn why should she come in know of all times!? Pearfect just absolutely perfect..."_

...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh MY GOD! That was so emotional;( But hey it was god kind of sadness<strong>

**Muhahah! Sayu came home;D What are going to happen?**

**You have to wait an see;)**

**Next chapter will be up on wednesday or thursday:D**

**See you guys love ya and hugs to you all.**

**Please review if you wish:)**

**evelinafluffy^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry not a new chapter, but there will be on later in the next week. Why? Because my mom is very sick so i have to take care of her. But don't worry will soon be a new chapter. With lots of love and hugs:D**

**evelinafuffy:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am back now:) I just want to start to say thank you for having the patient with me, and for you how have wish my Mother to get well soon. Thank you all for that, and yes she is better know so we are all good:D And I don't own Death Note or the characters(Even though i dream i did;) Please enjoy and love you all guys and hope you all are well and have a perfect day:)**

**evelinafluffy^-^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9 <strong>

**Light's P.O.V**

_Well this is just perfect...Not. _So Sayu has walked in on us. Thank heaven it was here and not in my old bedroom with L...That would have been awkward... Well anyway Dad has just explained the whole situation for her and i was grateful for him for that, because i don't think i could talk to her when she stares at me with an open mouth.

So after Dad had explained to her, she then turns to face me and walked over to me, and the her whole face light up into a big grin. "Damn Light, how would guess that you of all people in Japan, that you were gay!" I was about to comment on that, but she was faster. "Than again you are into your looks! So that would explain it!" After that she started to laugh. I just stood there and watch as she was laughing at me.

"Oh my god this has to be the most big thing that has ever happened in our family!"She said between laughter. Then after her laughing had died down, then she turned to L, and walked over to him, she was staring at him and L was staring back. Then after awhile Sauy stopped and smiled and she raised her arms, and gave L a big hug. He just blinked and looked over at me. I was just as confused as he was.

Then after a while, he hugged her back. She whispered to him, just loud enough for L and me to hear. "Please take care of my brother and keep him safe." I was touched. L nodded at her and spoke back to her. " I promise." Then she let him go and turned back to me and smiled. "So when i asked if you had a girlfriend,and you said no, you weren't lying to me". I almost blushed at that, but lucky i could hold it back, and just nodded at her.

"Awesome!" She screamed in happynes, then she looked thoughtful for a moment and asked me. "So... How tops?" My mom screamed at her. "Sayu dont ask them something like that!" I was little shocked at her question. Then i saw that L was about to say something. And i ran over to try and stop him...I was not fast enough. And he spoke up to Sayu's question. "We both do, but for the most i guess it's Light how does the topping."

I could not hold back the blush that cover my face, and apparently i was not the only one, because my dad was joining me in the contest of how could blush the most. I think i was winning... My sister was facing me again, and i wished that the floor would just swallow me whole. She the looked at me confused and asked.

"Why are you embarrassed? I mean if you both top, then there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I would understand if you were the bottom." _"God in heaven please take me away from this..."_ However i decide that i would answer her. "Sayu! Will stop asking me such questions, if i answer you?!" She nodded at me in excitement. I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I am embarrassed because i don't want other people to know about my love life because it's non of there concern! And not because i don't love Ryuzaki!" She smiled at me. "Now why didnt you say that to start with."

I wanted to smash my head into the wall, but she spoke up again. "Anyway i have to get going" She said as looking at her clock at her wrist. "A hot guy asked me out and i was just coming home because i needed to change my cloths."

And after that she gave our mom and dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and she did the same for me and even L! Then before she run trough the door, she said. "Ohhh and you both may expect a visit from me in the near future, bye guys see you so mom and dad, and you to Light and Ryuzaki. After she left, it then was as if that the air had been remove from my lungs, and i collapsed on the couch.

L came over to the sofa and bend down to me. "Are you alright Light?" If looks could kill then L would not be here. "No and Yes Ryuzaki. " Yes because everything worked out fine, and no because you told my little sister about our love life!" He just shake his shoulders at me.

" I dont se wants the big deal, i mean she is not stupid when it comes to sex, and i dont se why you should be. It's not as i said how you sound or how loud you are when we make love." "Shut up Ryuzaki! My parents are here!" He just looked over his shoulders, and then back at me.

"So, its not like they dont know or have heard worst things." I gave up and and laid my head back at the sofa, and closeted my eyes."I give up, you are hopeless!" Even though i could not se his face, i could still fell his smile. And felt a kiss at my lips, and his voice spoke to me in a gentle, and soft way.

"Ahh i guess that means that you are hopeless to me..." I opened my eyes at that! "That was very cheesy off you!" He just smile. "Ah but i got your attention." I could not help but smile back at him. "I guess thats true." Then i raised my self of the sofa, to stand up.

"Well i think we should get back home." L nodded at me, and raised himself up to my level. I looked back at my parents, and walked over to them. "Mom, Dad, me and Ryuzaki should be heading home." They node at me, and walked over with us to the door. My mom smiled and hugged both me and L. "Know i expect you to come over and visit us often!" We both node. "Good, have a safe trip home and please call us over to your place som day soon. L spoke up to her.

"Both i and Light would love it if you come over." My mom got very excited over this, and smiled and node at the same time. Then my dad came over to say goodbye to me and L. He gave me a hug and went to shake L's hand, but shocked him with giving him a hug, and surprisingly... My dad hugged him back. This made both me and mom smile. Then after they were done, then my father spoke seriously to L. "I expect you to take good care of my son!" L nodded at him. "Ofcourse leav it to me ".

My father nodded back at him. "I am counting on you." I could not hold back a growl and spoke up them. " If you to have not noticed two things, one i am right here, hearing your conversation. And two i am not a little boy how cant look out after him self!" They just blinked at me.

"Take good care of him." L nodded ones again, and i washed my hands in it. After our goodbyes, then we walked over to the car, as i was in the drive seat, and L was seated in the passenger seat. Then we were on our way back home. As i drove i looked back at L, and saw that he were looking out of the car window.

And i wonder if i would ever would get tired of our relationship, then after awhile of thinking i came to one conclusion, it would change, but i was positive it would change for the better, and i will always want to be with him, and always hold his hand, thru thick and thin. As i came to this answers i smiled to myself. I guess the truth was hidden both in myself and in L. And i was okay with that... I guess the truth was finally out.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Done it's all over;( And i feel sad and happy at the same time... BUT! It will be more to this story, there will be a sequel, with more about Light and L's life, and of course Light's family will be over for a visit, and much, much more:D So stay tune;D And it will be called Our lives thru thick and thin! That is it:) Thank you so much for everything:D Love you all! And thank you how has review this, and i hope you will continue with the next story i have comin up^-^ Thank you once again and take care, and se you soon;D<strong>

**With lots of hugs and love,**

**evelinafluffy:D**


	11. Author note

**Hi guys just want to let you know that my sequel for this story is out now and it's called: Our lives through thick and thin:)**

**Thank you all:D With lots of hugs and love^-^**

**evelinafluffy:D**


End file.
